Like Silver in My Heart
by Julia4454
Summary: Myrnin's P.O.V. when Claire dies, but I changed a few things. Probably a one-shot. Slight Clyrnin. Please R&R. This is my first fanfic, so please cut me some slack. And constructive criticism is appreciated. And the constructive part is in there for a reason. c:


_**SPOILER ALERT!**_**I know I changed a few things. Well, a lot of things. This takes place in Last Breath.**

**Myrnin's P.O.V.**

_Oh, why? Why wasn't I there to protect her? _I think to myself for what seemed like the millionth time in one second. _What number is higher than a million? A trillion. Definitely a trillion. What goes higher than a trillion? I should really look into that._ " Stop thinking, fool!" I screamed to myself out loud. Claire was dead, and I was thinking about numbers. Numbers. How pathetic.

_Pathetic. Patheticpatheticpathetic. Such an unusual word._ I hit myself hard enough in the head to make myself stagger. I was literally taking the unusual modern term "beating myself up over it" to new levels. I'm such a foolish, unreliable person. No wonder Claire picked that filthy human over me. .I couldn't protect her. I wonder what Claire would say if she could see me. "Myrnin, you idiot! I'm right here!" Oh, dear. Here come the voices again. And it sounded just like Claire's. Sweet, lovely little Claire's.

Wait. "Claire?," I asked to nothing in particular. I was letting myself hope. And hope was a dangerous thing. I didn't get a response. "I should have known better," I muttered. And then it hit me. I already knew, but it just now registered. Claire is dead. _My_ Claire.

A rage fell over me and my vision turned red. I could've done better to protect her, but so could her disgustingly human boyfriend. And that was something he was going to pay for.

I opened a portal to the Glass House. When I stepped through, fueled by my anger, I saw her. Lying on the couch. Dead.

A sob tore its way out of my throat and before I could stop myself I collapsed to my knees. I was showing weakness in front of Claire's boyfriend, who was staring at me in shock, but I didn't care. I slowly rose to my feet, letting my rage control me once more.

"Collins," I hissed through my teeth. His expression was cold and hard and gave away nothing.

"Get out."

"Make me." I said with a manic grin.

"Gladly." He lunged towards me with a stake I didn't even realize he was holding. Right when he was about to plunge it into my un-beating heart with deadly accuracy, oh, and I welcomed the pain, he missed. By a lot. And it was not on purpose.

His face was full of fury and confusion. He tried again, only to have the stake sharply to the right, missing me by several inches. Now we were both confused. He tried four more times and all of his attempts failed. He backed up and charged at me with the stake positioned right at my heart and all of a sudden jerked to a stop.

A shimmering Claire was standing in front of me, holding her palm out. You could barely see her, but she was there. And she was mad.

"Shane Collins! How dare you try to attack Myrnin!," her voice could barely be heard, but it held all the power in the world. The boy quickly recovered from his shock and faced Claire.

"He killed you!"

"No he didn't!"

"You're just saying that to protect him!"

"For God's sake, Shane! I may be dead, but do I look gone to you? And you don't even care that your dead girlfriend is here _talking to you?!_" She hissed the last words. All while saying this, the house was rumbling. Collins had to fight hard to stay on his feet.

Myrnin's jaw had dropped. An overwhelming happiness had filled him.

"Why are you protecting your murderer?" he asked in disbelief.

"He is not my murderer and did it occur to you that he may be the only chance you have of getting me back? Or do you even want me back?!"

"Of course I do!"

"Then stop trying to attack him!"

"Even if he didn't kill you, he's killed plenty of other people."

"And you decide to do something about it _now?!_ When i'm dead? Oh, that's right, you're too much of a coward to do it when I was alive! So Shane Collins, i'm only telling you one. _Put. The stake. Down._"

I was sitting here in shocked silence, watching the boy I came here to kill argue with his dead girlfriend's ghost. And that was a normal day in Morganville.

"_No." _Shane said in a hard, cold voice. Claire shook her head.

"Fine. Have it your way." The whole house shook violently and the stake flew out of Shane's hand.

"Not to interrupt, but Claire, I think we need to discuss some things."I said in an offhand tone, like I dealt with ghosts all the time.

Claire smiled, and it was like the sun lit up. "Your not phased by this at all, are you, Myrnin?"

"Oh yes, I quite am, in fact." I was seriously contemplating in my head whether I was hallucinating this whole thing, or not. I was mad, after all.

Shane was still on the floor, and I could tell by the look on his face that our thoughts were identical. Except for him being mad. Or, not that I knew of...

"Well, anyways Claire...I think I know how to bring you back."


End file.
